


Myopic Bravado

by MistakeMakingInProgress



Series: Monster Boyfriends and Scary Girlfriends [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, First Time Bottoming, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gentle Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Assault, Porn With Plot, Rescue Missions, sort of. its unintentional but happens regardless, vaguely Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress
Summary: Duzune is a continent where humans are not the head honcho. In fact, it's common to see some mythological beast with a human pet at its side, or a monster household with a human servant. Their treatment ranges from friendship to companions to.. well, the bottom of the barrel. The focus of this story will follow a boy named Archie, who's been trapped in a human trafficking ring for the past few months. He's had it better than most denizens of this hell hole, but lucky for him, the crime lords in charge get busted.But on the down side, he just got accidentally rescued and stolen by one of the most fearsome mafias in town. Specifically by their leader.





	1. Clash of Color

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a weird one. no smut chapter one yet, but this random idea's too good not to get an update soon. for now, enjoy the prelude plot to Archie's rescue, and the introduction of his savior :D

He had to admit, he's had way worse. Granted, the thought did very little to comfort his aching sides and burning lungs. Even in the dim lighting, he knew he had dark bruises all across his skin. The girl at his left had done her best to comfort him with her hands tied behind her back, and though she couldn't do much, he appreciated her efforts.

Archie knew no one here by name, only by face. He had his own nicknames for everyone, but giving your name out was a taboo risk. Imps were vile creatures, and once they knew your name, they had all the power in the world to abuse it. Like an evil, fucked up version of faeries. Names meant everything in a world of magic and deception.

He'd forgotten how long he'd been here already. His home had been raided, much like other slums, his parents beaten and dragged off elsewhere while he was kidnapped. Upon his arrival in this warehouse, he only needed to ask once to learn of who'd taken him. The Indigo Syndicates. A gang of the Underworld's citizens that had come up to annex their own messy slice of life, in whatever way they saw fit. It just so happened that they took a liking to Duzune's traditions of brutality. More specifically, in the human slavery business. People were bought or rented, taken away for their temporary owner's sick purposes. Archie had been rented twice, and just the mere thought of this being his life now made him want to crumple up into a ball.

He'd been rented, but never bought. His price was at an outrageous high, since apparently he was quite the attractive product, but the bid price was substantially lower. He was thankful the heavy weight on someone's wallet kept him from being constantly dragged out, though he still pitied the cheaper people here. Some he could only catch a glimpse of before they were rented again.

This place was soul sucking, the dreary lights shadowing the looks of despair and broken eyes. This was the place where identities came to die.

 

They came in the dark hours of midnight, where the only thing illuminating the cramped storage rooms was moonlight filtering in through tiny windows. Archie had always been the one to stay up late, flinching at the slightest implication of footsteps or cruel laughter. So he was the first one to hear the shouts and gunshots, somewhere further into the building. He'd perked up at the echoing racket, scooting over to press his ear to the door. Had rescue come for them? Despite the hellish demeanor of this civilization, it was still highly illegal to be running a human trafficking ring. Perhaps the government had actually decided to start doing something about the atrocities they'd slept on?

The others around him started to stir awake with the advancing noise. The shouts had become desperate screams of a shrill nature, the lights of fire dancing under the door's crack. The Indigo Syndicate was  _losing._ The realization steadily overcame the room, and the people started excitedly whispering behind him. Their broken spirits were healed in an instant, hope shining in revived eyes.

They couldn't gauge how long the battle had went on, but eventually, the sound of thundering bullets and shrieking voices silenced at the drop of a hat. The excited thrum of people stilled, their nurtured anxieties bubbling back up as hushed murmurs. Archie had said nothing in this time, finding no reason to speak, lest he miss something important going on beyond the door. But with the sound of approaching footsteps, he immediately reeled back and hissed for everyone to hide. The others had scrambled clumsily, confused by the abrupt order. Barely anyone found cover before the lock of the door was blown off, triggering the terrified screams and surging panic. Archie was momentarily lost to the mob mentality, crushed under the moving bodies, but he was able to drag himself out of the pile of bodies once the door was slammed open.

He recognized the figure in the door as a kobold, scaled feet tapping sharp talons on the concrete floor. Archie squinted at the sudden light, only for his heart to drop into his stomach. The reptile was wearing a beige trench coat, but he easily spotted cream bandanna at its neck, accented by a silvery inverted question mark.

Help hadn't come. The noise he'd heard outside had been a turf war.

He swallowed thickly, the kobold lowering its shotgun and taking a quick puff of the strange incense stick that it'd had between grinning teeth before flicking it out of view.

"Well I'll be fuckin' damned," it spoke up, voice deep with morbid amusement, "I guess I stumbled onto a gold mine. 'Ey, fellas! Start checking the other rooms, looks like we busted ourselves a stable!" He could hear the victorious whoops from elsewhere in the main room before the gang member looked back to them. "Don't get your panties in a twist yet, folks, we ain't the type of fellas to do what these Syndicate whores have been doin'. S'no honor in making human sex toys," it snorted, pulling out a pocket knife and grabbing the nearest girl. Archie could tell her scream had been on reflex, despite the knife only ripping through the bonds at her wrists.

"Wait," one of the others spoke up, "then what'll you do to us?"

"Simple, kid, we've no interest in the lot of you. Most of you probably have contact with your family. Those of you who don't'll get dropped off at your nearest safe point. Unless one of the boys in ivory takes a likin' to ya!" it laughed, and he couldn't tell if it'd been merely a jest or not. The room quickly spouted off their affirmations while the lizard kept freeing them, and it waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, shaddap, go run out and find a phone or some shit."

The group couldn't have been more excited to rush out, leaving Archie as the last left alone. He gulped down the lump in his throat, trying not to meet the reptile's eyes as it snatched his arms.

"What, you get battered around for too much reckless eyeballin', boy?" it snorted, deftly snapping the ropes coiled around his arms. "You got a place to go?"

"No," he admitted hoarsely, turning his hands over to examine the rope burns.

"You heard me, shoo. Unless you got somethin' to say to me." Archie nervous flicked his gaze to its neck, chewing at his lip.

"My parents were taken too, dunno where."

"Can't help ya there, pal, you're lucky we scouted this place out to begin with. Ya got a name, shortie?"

"...I do. Can't give it."

"Ha! Clever lil thing, huh, you learnt the system quick. I'm no imp in disguise, can't hurt cha like that. Suit yourself though." Archie flinched when a claw curled under his chin, forcing his head to tilt up and meet the orange reptilian eyes of his supposed savior. He could see streaks of yellow at the edges of its snide gaze. "Quite the looker, hm. You been on a lot of dates?" He blinked blankly. What relevance did— "Still pretty clean, huh. How many times you get rented?"

"Twice," he rasped, his bruises throbbing with morbid memories. His jaw clenched when it swiped a claw over his lips.

"Must not'a been here long," the kobold mused, thin pupils eyeing him with burning intensity. "Well then, don't mind if I do!" Archie squealed as the reptile sudden scooped him up, an arm under his knees and a hand at his back to keep him balanced. He gripped onto its shoulder, frantically squirming in its tight grip. "Calm your shit, short stack, you're not about to be turned out again. Kick me again and I might break your legs." Archie shuddered before forcing himself to stop, his body still shivering involuntarily.

His new captor hummed cheerfully as he stalked away from the storage room, and Archie twisted himself enough he could see where he was being carried. The Ivory Enigmas were a gang of mostly reptilian creatures, with the wild card few that weren't. They held the title of most terrifying gang around, and someone would have to be insanely foolish to try and mess with them. And here Archie was, getting carried in the arms of one of them. He could spot other gang members liberating fellow victims, though he couldn't see anyone else getting snatched up and slung over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes, or maybe a prize pig.

"Yo, Shot B! The fuck'd you catch, ya fat fuck?" one of them piped up, and Archie had to look away at the sight of them stomping on a mangled corpse. The floors were  _painted_ in multicolored blood, and even if he was happy to see the imps suffer, the sight of the blood made him queasy.

"Mine, that's what," it chortled, giving his back a harsh smack. "I'm callin' dibs on this one, found myself a lone wolf, boys."

"Man, the fuck, you didn't say we could do that!" they exclaimed indignantly.

"That's cus you can't, I'm the boss man 'round here."

"What, he gets special privileges?" Archie caught the grumbling, and the kobold must have too, since he felt him shift with the sound of metal clicking.

"You wanna make a stink about it, Lil K? I'll fuckin' back hand you worse than a gorilla pimp's head cut." He heard the quick skittering of one of the lizards retreating, and Archie shared the mildest of sympathies for them. Though he decided they deserved it, for even wanting to take one of the others. "'Ey, wind down, lil guy, you look like you saw a ghost." Archie pushed out a quick breath, looking away from the prying eyes and smarmy grin of the mafia boss. "Yeah yeah, you're pissy, we'll cross th' bridge when we get there. Boys, pack up, we're headin' out! Let the cops deal with this shithole, call em a cab." Archie clung back onto his trench coat as he was jostled with the fast stride, hissing as they stepped out into the night.

"Hey, put me down, I'm not-"

"Can it, can't give a shit. Saw ya first, and you said you've no where to go. Chillax, you're in good claws." Archie kept fussing, trying to shove at the strong grip even as he was pushed into the dark car. The door was promptly slammed shut, and he moved to tug at the doors only to find them locked. The front of the car popped open as the reptile slid into the driver's seat, keys jingling and the engine roaring to life. Archie sagged into the expensive seats, glaring daggers into the back of his captor's back.

He just could  _ **not**_ catch a break, could he.


	2. Delicate Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get some sprinkles of smut in here, some gentle things since Archie's still a careful lil guy. enjoy ur bonding
> 
> tag warning of mentioned assault that's talked about briefly!

The car ride was uneventful. Archie had huffed and resigned himself to looking out the shaded windows. He didn't recognize anything. He'd never been this far out, away from his neighborhood on the outskirts. The buildings here were more industrial, modernized. He realized how much worse his conditions had been out in the rural areas.

He jerked his attention up once he felt himself lean with the car's turn. The streamline of buildings had shifted to sparse trees and telephone poles. They were heading up a hill, and Archie could barely make out a decrepit apartment complex resting at the top. He swept his eyes to the rear view mirror, fixing the reptile with a blood curdling glare. It took the other a moment to feel the prickle of eyes, but he met his glare with a coy smile and a peeping tongue. His taunt was short lived, the kobold's eyes dropping back to the road. The car jostled as it came to rest on uneven gravel.

"Still squirrelly back there, eh?" he asked, fiddling with the glove department while he parked.

"What gave you that impression?" Archie asked blankly, his tone harsher than intended, not that he cared much.

"Feisty. Good quality." Archie watched the mafia boss slide out from the car and swing around, flicking the door open and ushering him out with a suave bow and offered arm. "You're lucky I liked ya, s'pposed to be in a sit-down, but the concept bored me so much I sent my right arm in favor of bustin' the Syndicates. C'mon now, I ain't standin' here all day." Archie glared at him once again even as he tentatively stepped out from the black vehicle. The door was promptly shut behind him, and he squealed once he was lifted back up.

"Put me down!" he cried, pushing at his chest fiercely.

"I know I just said feisty's a good thing, but don' make me eat my words, kid," he snorted, claws digging into the soft flesh of his thigh. Archie winced a little, and he felt his previous injuries twinge with deja vu. His back burned with the rough texture of the shirt getting ground against him. He hesitantly sagged in the other's grip, still vividly imagining the other's untimely demise. Archie didn't think of himself as the violent type, but his temper usually proved otherwise. He'd been told he lived up to the angry ginger stereotype, which only proved to further his irritation. He looked back to the crumbling building, aware of the dim lights on the higher levels. This probably was their base of operations, judging from the parking lot full of vans. He was being carried into the hornet's nest.

His captor was humming cheerfully even as he kicked the door and rattled off passwords, an upbeat tone to his every move. The guard for the door had looked utterly confused at the sight of Archie being carried inside like a freshly married bride. They'd merely shrugged before returning to their bored posture, disregarding their boss' catch. Archie could only lightly sway his legs impatiently while he was brought up the stairs,  _finally_  getting sat down besides Door 253.

"That was absolutely unnecessary."

"Yeah yeah, you're pissier than an ent who caught someone littering on a fishing trip," he replied, fishing his keys out and unlocking his apartment. Archie stumbled when he was quickly shoved inside, and he didn't even have enough time to turn around and make a break for it before the door was shut behind him, his only exit relocked. "Atatata, don't think you're the first fleet footed lil fella to try and bolt, short stack."

"I don't belong here, I need to find my way home."

"From how you were talkin', doesn't sound like you have a home to go back to. Relax, I'm no low life pimp. I catch one of the boys fondling ya, they'll be missing their fingers. Can't promise ya i won't admire the view though," he hummed, and Archie cast another poison filled glare his way while he was pushed to the couch. Begrudgingly, he sat himself down on it, curling up against the arm of it. "Hey, look up at me." He gave a quick glance, flinching when the reptile suddenly dropped to his knees and lifted one of his legs up.

"Wh- Fucking pervert, stop it!"

"I'm not oogling your ass yet, calm down, pipsqueak. Some nasty bruises you got there," he commented, lifting up his shirt to follow the trail of purple crawling up his side. His rib cage was littered with marks that danced with each nervous breath. He sat his leg back down gently, hopping back to his feet. "You need a change of clothes, those shorts and shirt aren't gonna do jack shit around here. Fuckin' ugly as sin too," he said, and Archie followed his voice as he moved around the couch and drifted further into the apartment. He took advantage of his brief time alone to examine the abode. It was simple, with uniform blue carpet and white walls decorated with photos, newspaper clippings, posters, Archie even spotted a pin up calendar besides a dart board. There were a couple book shelves here and there, a coffee table in front of him and a television set up across from it. He gulped nervously, having noticed the revolver casually tucked underneath it. A stark reminder of just who's home this was.

He jerked his attention back once he heard approaching footsteps, twisting around to watch the kobold walk in. He'd returned with a coat similar to the one he was wearing, except instead of tan colors and gold clasps, it was a dark shade of blue accented by silver trimmings and buttons. He draped it over the back of the couch, leaning against the ratty furniture.

"...Well? Ya gonna change?"

"Not with you staring at me, I'm not."

"Yeesh, how prudish, it's not like I haven't seen you almost naked already. Those rags don't do much," he huffed, though he humored him by turning his head away. Archie tentatively yanked his shirt off, all too happy to toss the scratchy thing aside. The coat was enormous on him, his hands still covered in the heavy sleeves. "You better have taken off those awful shorts too, kid, I'm burning those the first chance I get."

"I am  _not_  peeling those off-"

"Relax, the coat's big enough nothing'll show, ya wimp. I've got nothing that would fit you, so you'll have to accept a rain check on that." Archie stubbornly crossed his legs, his feet barely sticking out under the hem. He didn't miss the narrowed eyes still trained on something off to the side. "Either you can take them off yourself, or I can. Choice is yours." He weighed his options before grumbling and slipping the poorly made article down his legs, kicking it off to the side.

"There,  _happy,_  you pervert."

"It's a start," he chirped, the reptile turning back to confirm he'd actually done as asked. Satisfied, he hopped over the couch's back to sit down besides his 'guest'. "Well, lucky you, ya've got the boss of the Ivory Enigmas at your call. I'd think at this point if I'm this courteous, I'm entitled to a name for a face, right?"

"You kidnapped me, I don't think you really deserve to know me."

"Oy vey, you're just a bucket of sunshine. Look, would it do you a favor if I said mine first?"

"...Not really."

"Fair enough, you're still getting it since I don't need you filling in that blank with derogatory sass. Name's Beirc Ferncoat, head honcho of this joint. Noble kobold, at your service."

"Somehow I doubt you could be noble if you're involved in a life of crime."

"You wound me so. You're not a vegetarian, are ya?"

"..No?-"

"Good, won't be havin' any of that nammy pammy shit in my house. Remote's on the table, I'll go scrap together a meal, fuckin' starvin' and I'd bet all my ill gotten gains ya are too." Beirc stretched before standing back up, returning to the other end of his abode. Archie blinked before rolling the sleeve up enough he could snatch up the TV remote, curiously flicking through channels.

This was a very strange turn of events, he realized. He'd stared into the face of one of the most gruesome slices of Hell on Duzune, only to be rescued by an even more questionably dangerous predator. And here he was, nestled into the mafia's heart and curled up on his couch. Theoretically, he could just stand up,grab the revolver, and run like his life depended on it. Which, if he did, it probably would. The same man who'd snatched him up from the hold of sadistic demons was now off somewhere, making him something to eat. He wasn't certain that if he pinched himself, he wouldn't suddenly wake up still trapped in a storage room.

After a bit of sulking and halfheartedly watching some B rated comedy show, he started to catch the faint scent of cooking meat drifting into the room. His stomach churned with hunger, and he hunkered down further in the coat. The show's humor wasn't very distracting, but he did his best to stall the hunger pangs creeping up. He hadn't eaten anything actually good since he'd been snatched up by the Indigo Syndicate. He'd lost weight from the malnutrition, his ribs visible against his skin.

"Oi, open your mouth real quick." He tilted his head up, poised to ask why before a spoonful of what he identified as some kind of thick soup was shoved into his mouth. He sputtered a little in surprise, rubbing his face with a huff. "Good enough?"

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed absently, still mulling over the taste. It had to be some kind of meaty broth, thickened until just before gravy. It had a hint of spice, maybe dried chili, but it was delicious nonetheless. Either that, or he was so hungry he was willing to settle for what was offered. Beirc came back with two bowls of the stew and a loaf of bread, a bottle of milk tucked under his arm. He dropped down onto the couch, offering the bowl with a prideful grin. He hesitated, before his starvation reminded him just how willing he was to scarf anything edible, and he took the bowl with a grateful nod.

They both ate dinner in silence, enjoying their dinner and a show. Archie felt pleasantly stuffed, warm food settling in his stomach. He'd folded his legs under himself at some point, propped up by the couch's arm. He'd busied himself with sipping the creamy milk Beirc had brought out (in celebration of putting down the Syndicates, he'd explained) as he digested. He had to admit, it was the best meal he'd had in a long time. Once Beirc had finished his portion, he let out a hearty belch before setting his dishes down and patting his chest.

"Besides bruises, ya got any other knicks I needa know about?"

"Uh. I have a cut somewhere on my back?"

"Welp, cmere then-"

"Hey hold on a secoND--" Archie yelped when he was scooped back up, growling in frustration. This manhandling was starting to become a common trend, and he wasn't all that fond of being carried everywhere like a damsel. "I have working legs, you know!"

"I've never met a guy as mouthy as you when it comes to acceptin' kind gestures. Let alone in the arms of a boss," he chuckled, ignoring the boy's fidgeting. Yet again, the human could only accept his fate and look around at the walls they passed. The bathroom was to their right, the door barely opened to show the dimly lit tiles. Another door, closed shut with a bag hanging off the knob. More photos were hung on the walls, and he could only glimpse at them before the kobold carrying him into a bedroom. For a run down apartment, the lavish mulberry walls and navy carpet seemed high class compared to the decaying bricks he'd seen outside. He grunted when Beirc dropped him onto his bed, gently bouncing with the springs. "Wait here, if I find out you moved, I'll tie yer damn feet together," he declared as he walked out, hand waving dismissively. 

"I'm allowed to wander, I'm not under house arrest!" he called back, tugging the coat back up his shoulder. It was far too large; the wide frame's sleeves kept slipping down, and the idea of leaving them to sag and show off his skin made bile rise in his throat. He'd only been rented twice, and that had been enough to make him positively apprehensive to appearing sensual, in any shape or form. Beirc's room was plainer than the rest of his living space, but Archie spotted a cork board besides a large map off to the side. An idea flickered in his mind at the sight: if that map showed the entire region, he could figure out where he lived. Or at least where he  _had_ lived, before..

He slumped down, gripping angry fistfuls of plush velvet. He had nothing to return to except an empty house that probably didn't belong to him anymore. The slums could only offer sympathy before taking ownership of empty space, rather then let it respectfully lay untouched. That was simply the way it worked in his neighborhood. He highly doubted that his old home was waiting for him. But at least he still wasn't bound up in a storage room, subject to the will and perversions of others. Archie drew himself back up with his halfhearted optimism right as Beirc returned, a first aid kit grasped between his claws.

"It's one little cut, I don't think you needed to bring a whole assortment of medical supplies to fix it."

"Yeah, well, I ain't havin' that shit get infected. Take the coat off, whiner."

"Wh- Hell no, I'm not wearing anything under this, thanks to you!"

"Not  _all the way,_ just shrug it off enough I can poke with your back," Beirc rolled his eyes, already tugging at the coat's collar.

"I'll do it, stop it!" he squeaked, slapping at his hand until his claws unhooked. He glared venomously even as he gingerly pulled the coat down, leaving his shoulders and upper back completely exposed. The dark cloth had pooled in his lap, dwarfing his small size. He suppressed a shiver creeping up at the cold air brushing over his skin and yellow eyes glancing him over.

"You call that a  _cut?_   Looks like you got sawed open like a bloated fish." He turned his head forward with a huff, his glare directed to the intricate headboard in front of him. He heard liquid roiling before he let out a sharp hiss, flinching away as a cotton ball pressed searing disinfectant into the gash. "Relax, hydrogen peroxide is tame."

"Feels like you're pouring acid into it," he grumbled, grating his teeth together.

"S'a good thing, means you're not gettin' nasty shit in it." Eventually the burning sensation began to numb, and just as it was, the harsh press of cotton was pulled back. "Barely applied pressure and it started bleeding again, yeesh. How old is it?"

"Three days."

"Your immune system probably was getting fucked. You didn't eat much, did you?"

"Only rarely bread and water."

"Gotta hand it to the Syndicates, they know how to be pieces of shit." He fell silent again, and Archie made no effort to continue the conversation. He shied away when Beirc hooked an arm around him, though he relax once he saw the bandages clasped in his fingers. He silently shifted so the gauze was easier to apply, simply letting the reptile tend to him. He jostled lightly with the firm tug, and he guessed that it was being tied and taped down from the sound of snipping scissors. "Better?"

"I guess. Wasn't bothering me much to begin with."

"Yeah yeah, you don't like any help. Rest up, sunshine, sleep helps the metabolism."

"Wait, here? Isn't this your room?"

"Yeah, but I got shit to do before turnin' in for the night. Relax, I won't touch ya in your sleep or anything, m'not that sleazy. Might nudge you over to climb in, but it's my bed."

"..Thanks. For, the meal and the bed."

"Think nothin' of it, kiddo. Sleep or I'll kick your ass," he hummed as he left again, the kit tucked under his arm. The door was pressed shut with is departure, wood scrapping against the frame. Archie didn't move until he heard the creaking footsteps fade back into the living room, sliding off the bed slowly to meet the fuzzy carpet with bare feet. Pulling back the quilt revealed equally as pampered sheets, decorated with nonsensical swirls. Wearing the coat to bed seemed a little excessive. He carefully padded around, searching for an alternative before spotting one of Beirc's shirts. He lifted it up and held it to his chest for comparison; still way too big, but it wouldn't be as heavy as the thick fabric of his trench coat. Archie nervously glanced about to confirm he was alone before peeling the coat off completely and changing into the white button up. It was a relief that it was still long enough to cover his more intimate pieces, though he had the same sleeve issues as before.

 _Not that it matters, I'll be sleeping._ Curling up alone, in a real bed, sounded alarmingly fantastical. How long had he been trapped in that hell? Archie cast aside the trench coat and walked back to the bed, crawling under the covers slowly, savoring the soft touch. Unable to contain his sudden excitement, he quickly flopped over into the pillows, wrapping his arms around the plush cushion. He shifted only to cover himself up before sprawling out comfortably. His life had descended into the bottom of the barrel, and all in one night, was uplifted to a higher level than ever before.

It seemed like a twisted dream concocted to mock him, but here he was, breathing in the smell of fresh sheets and cozy pillowcases. He felt _comfortable._ Safe even. Fatigue crept up into him with the growing sense of security, his eyelids suddenly heavy. He blinked blearily at the empty room before nuzzling his face into his pillow. His stomach was full and he was encased in soft blankets. He could worry later.

* * *

Archie had slept without dreams, his mind falling blissfully silent in favor of getting legitimate rest. When he started having floating pieces of thoughts once more, he tilted his head a little, squinting his eyes further shut with the glare of harsh light against his eyelids. He sluggishly rolled over, rubbing away the sleep blurring his vision with heel of his wrist. His senses repaired, he was only a little surprised to find Beirc to his left, snout parted slightly as he slept. He almost looked docile, if not for the glint of teeth peeking out from his mouth. Archie dragged himself up into a sitting position, bones popping with the effort. He still felt exhausted, but not because of how much he'd slept. He mulled over how his health probably had declined further than he realized. But at least he wasn't at the warehouse anymore.

He looked quickly to his side with Beirc's movement, the kobold grumbling incoherently as he stirred awake as well. Archie merely watched him blink awake, their eyes meeting briefly before he turned his head away. He could feel the tips of his ears heat up with mild embarrassment. Intimacy with his new captor(?) felt more than a little weird.

"I take it you slept well, short stuff," he commented, voice husky with sleep. He could feel the burn of eyes staring into him. "I don't think I said you could change."

"Wasn't wearing that bulky thing to bed, too heavy."

"Mhm. Makes ya look delicious, you know."

" _Pervert._ "

'Hey, I'm just saying, it's a good look on you. Healthy, patched up, in my shirt, no underwear-" Beirc wheezed even as Archie smacked a pillow into his face. "Did I mention redheads are my favorites?"

"You're not nearly as smooth as you think you are, you tacky salamander."

"Aww, are you not the type who enjoys loving flirts? I can get dirty real quick."

"Don't even think about it. I'm not having sex with you, end of story."

"Whoa, bold accusation there, sunshine, what made ya think I was DTF?" Archie hoped his glare could burn holes through scales.

"I'm not afraid to get violent if you overstep a boundary."

"'Ey, have some faith, I may have scooped your ass up but I'm not about to shove you over and have my way with ya. There's no class in forced prostitution, y'know?"

"So I gathered," he answered stiffly, hugging his legs to his chest.

"..Hey. I gotta ask, what were you rented for?"

"...First time, a guy forced me to go down on him, and the second time was a dominatrix."

"Ouch. Lemme guess, the vixen's the one who gave you the nasty cut there."

"Barbed whip."

" **Ouch**. The wrong kind of one, ya don't do that to someone. Nobody ended up pounding you?"

"...No,  _why?_ "

"Relax, I'm not suggestin' that I will. You probably still got baggage." Beirc sat up with a grunt, bringing a hand up to rest on Archie's shoulder. He tensed up when his sleeve was slid off, and he had to keep his nails dug into his calves to keep from lashing out. "Hope ya didn't bleed all over this. How's the bandages?"

"Fine. Don't feel much."

"S'a good thing." Archie shrank back when the reptile leaned closer, and he had to remind himself he was just looking over the wraps again. His claw was thumbing over his shoulder rhythmically. "You should shower soon, but those bandages are still pretty clean. Would be a waste to change them now."

"Mhm?" He could hear the faintest undertone of a suggestion, and just the implications made his eyes narrow with bubbling contempt.

"Ya ever get blown by a lizard?" Archie practically choked on his own tongue at the question. That was the exact opposite of what he expected to hear.

" _Excuse me??_ "

"Not gonna make ya if ya say no, but morning sex is the best thing besides shower sex."

"Wh- You're desperate enough to-  _What?_ "

"Easily flustered type, huh. How 'bout this, red light green light system. Just don't break a horn or anythin', sensitive stuff." Archie blinked at him, still reeling over the turn of events. This was the reptile that had pulled him from the ring, fed him, clothed him, even let him sleep in his bed, and now was offering to suck him off? The head of the Ivory Enigmas, and he was willing to go down on him instead of the other way around.

"Why. What do you get out of this?"

"I'm suckin' dick, that's what. Besides, I'd think after the bullshit you went through, ya deserve to be pampered a little." Archie stared at him in disbelieve, searching his face for any malice or trickery. There was nothing hidden behind his smug grin.

"..So, what, just say colors or?"  _This is such a stupid fucking idea._

"Unless you wanna use generic safe words or some shit. Ya can stop clawin' your own legs off." He loosened up his grip, having not even realized he'd started to scratch himself in his distrustful state.

"..N-No, colors are fine."

"Sweet. Do yourself a favor, just flop over 'nd relax. Ya look ready to turtle up like a pill bug." Archie threw him another light glare as he slowly fell back, his legs still clamped together with his distrust. Beirc was grinning widely, even as he pushed up the hem of the shirt. "You still got some bruises here an' there, I'll be gentle with ya."

"How comforting," he replied with dripping sarcasm, his breath hitching when one curled back claw slowly traced his length. Scales had a weird texture. He had to look away from Beirc's ministrations, his face quickly growing warm. Besides small teasing movements, he was simply  _staring_ with half lidded eyes, pupils thin with predatory glee. "W-Will you stop looking at it so intensely-"

"Awww, are you the shy type? With the amoun'a rage in your short self, I'd of thought you were aggressive when worked up," he commented, his forked tongue lolling out from between sharp teeth. He moved his hands to the boy's thighs, firmly holding them apart. Archie had turned his head and nuzzled into the pillow under him, distracting himself from his nervous fluster by examining the vague details of the cork board. Any manner of sex still made his insides twinge with gross feelings, but this couldn't quite be compared to his past horrors, could it? Those had been violent, uncaring and selfish—

His breath came out in a shuddered gasp, his eyes squeezing shut. He wasn't very impressive in size, so it wasn't that surprising Beirc could swallow his cock in one swift go. It'd still caught him off-guard, enough that one hand had jerked up to grip the pillow, practically tearing at the pillowcase. He'd twitched with the laugh vibrating around him, and Beirc had to push his hips into the bed to keep him still. Archie's previous fear of sharp teeth had slowly faded, eased by the flick of a split tongue wrapped around the base. He could only futilely arch up, biting his fist and letting soft puffs filter out. The bob of his head was precise, overwhelming when paired with the firm suction and harsh lap of his tongue.

Archie wasn't sure when Beirc's hands had shifted to cup his ass, but with the realization, he slowly started to buck his hips into the pleasant warmth mouthing at his cock. It was so  _gentle_  yet maddening, and he found his grip moving to the yellowed horns on Beirc's head. His hold was weaker than Beirc's clawed hold, with his hands shakily clinging for dear life. Beirc had stared pulling his hips up when he'd duck his head, Archie making punched out little moans each time. His restraint was slipping further, and he was surprised to find this didn't bother him as much as he'd thought the lack of control would.

It was that feeling of safety again. There was passion and playfulness to this. It was different, genuine and careful. Loving, even.

The burning coil in his abdomen urged him to squirm and whimper, desperately pawing at Beirc with an incoherent plea. He must have known just how close he was, because he only teased him more vigorously. His noises were started to wobble and pitch, barely holding still in the reptile's grasp. It wasn't much longer until Archie jerked up, his thighs pressed against the sides of Beirc's head. Loud noises tumbling out from abused lips as his release came in crashing waves, white sparks at the edge of his vision. His muscles were tensed to near discomfort, gently relaxing with the swirling high of afterglow. He blinked blindly up at the ceiling, his chest heaving while he focused on his erratic breathing.

"Someone enjoyed himself," Beirc purred, having pulled back to watch the boy shiver and quake. His hand had drifted to curl around Archie's spent cock, looking up at him with an expression of immense satisfaction.

"I-I can't-" his voice cracked, his voice hoarse, "I can't feel my legs." Archie weakly glared down when the kobold wheezed. "Fuck you, don' laugh at me."

"Aw, that's adorable, ya sound drunk off your high. Cmere, you're getting that shower, you're a lovely mess." Archie didn't even bother fighting back. He wouldn't have been able to walk to the bathroom anyways with his jelly legs. He pushed the shirt down over his crotch to spare himself the embarrassment, curling up against Beirc's warm chest. His face felt hot with his renewed fluster, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. Was there a point in shying away from something as soft as aftercare, for just third base?

"Am I showering, or are you just gonna bathe me yourself?" he asked.

"Like you could do it, I reduced ya down to a puddle. Could let ya soak in there while I make breakfast." Archie gently leaned his head against his shoulder, tracing the fiery pattern decorating Beirc's scales with his eyes.

 _Maybe,_ he thought to himself while Beirc continued to list off his plans for the day,  _maybe I can deal with this._

There were worse places to call home. Perhaps a mafia boss wasn't the worst caretaker. If he could even call this overgrown gecko that.


End file.
